


Field Trip Troubles

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: Mikey needs to use the bathroom, Pete comforts him.





	Field Trip Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> please read ending notes

Mikey stared out the window. It was empty, fields and fields ahead. He really wish he pissed before leaving school, because now he has to go and they’re in the middle of nowhere. He sighed, putting in his earbuds and closing his eyes, hoping for some sort of distraction. A few minutes later, Pete notices, after looking at his phone. 

“ Hey, Mikes, are you alright? “ Pete asked him.  
The need had gotten slightly worse, and Mikey is someone who, he can go in public. It’s just that he’s very shy and doesn’t like showing it, or people knowing. So, he’s not gonna tell Pete.

“ Yeah, i’m alright, a little tired.. “ Mikey said to him.  
“ Gonna take a nap? “ He asked  
Mikey hadn’t thought about it, but it sounds like a good idea, time will pass by and maybe they’ll be closer to the destination.  
“ Yeah, I am. “  
Mikey had drifted off, only to find himself with an aching fullness in his bladder. He squeezed his legs together, letting out a tiny sigh, brushing his hands on his legs. 

“ Mikes- are you sure everything is alright? “ Pete looked at him. 

“ I-I’m g-good.. “ He crossed his legs a little, looking down. Pete noticed this, realizing they haven’t stopped yet.

“ Do you have to pee, Mikey? “ 

“ I-.. yeah- I do. “ He bit his lip, figuring that if Pete could already tell then there’s no point in hiding it. He slid his hands in between his thighs, but not burying them into his crotch. Pete slightly frowned, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his side.

“ Do you want me to ask a teacher how long it will be until we stop? “ He asked Mikey.  
“ Please? “ He looked at Pete.  
Pete then grabbed the attention of a teacher, asking them how long it would be, finding out that it would be about 30-45 minutes. 

“ You think you can wait that long? “ Pete looked at him.  
“ I-I think so.. “ He said, pressing his legs together. He shifted his hips, trying to suppress the ache between his legs.  
Pete rested a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing it. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, leaning into Pete.  
“ It hurts. “ He mumbled

“ We’ll be there soon.. it’s gonna be okay.. “ Pete whispered.  
Mikey appreciated Pete, but him being so comforting was just embarrassing. It had gotten worse, so he immediately jolted forward and squeezed his legs together. He really didn’t wanna grab his crotch right now, not in front of Pete. “ Fuck. “ He mumbled, rocking slowly back and fourth.

Pete rubbed his back “ Do whatever you need to hold it.. it’s okay. No one can see us. “  
Mikey leaned back into his touch, sliding his hands up his thighs and grabbing himself, sighing.  
“ I don’t know if I can make it.. “ He bit his lip.

“ We’re almost there, see? “ He pointed out the window.

“ I-I know.. but- “ he paused as hands loosened for a moment, some piss escaping him, making his boxers damp.  
“ Shit- shit, I just, I- I peed a little. “  
The bus pulled into the rest stop. 

“ Here, I have a bottle, we can wait until everyone gets off the bus, alright? “  
Mikey nodded, holding himself tightly.  
Students headed off, as well as the teachers, Pete got out his bottle.

He looked at Pete.  
“ I-.. “  
Pete opened the bottle “ Here, can you unzip your pants? “  
“ Okay.. “  
Mikey kept one hand on himself, unzipping his jeans, just leaking some more, his face was bright red, not knowing what to do.

“ Just do what you’d normally do, I won’t look. “  
Mikey hesitantly took his dick out, lining it up to the bottle, he took a deep breath.  
“ I- I can’t.. this is weird! “  
Pete looked at him “ Hey, “ He kissed his cheek. “ Just relax. “ He rubbed his back again.  
He closed his eyes, focusing on Pete. He finally let go, pissing into the bottle.  
He let out a quiet moan, it just felt so good, letting it all out, finally. He finished, slumping against Pete.  
“ Why don’t we get out, move around some? I’ll toss the bottle. “  
Mikey nodded, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so if you’re reading this, you have a piss kink and you like petekey, i’m asking you to please contribute to writing petekey piss oneshots, we need more content!  
regardless of whether the fandom is your thing or not, please tell me what you think! Is it too short? Should I change something? Please comment and let me know! I may do a second part.


End file.
